


Werewolf lust

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan accidentally walks into a werewolves' den.





	Werewolf lust

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 26: monster fucking!  
So I wrote a prequel to my fic Changing, in which Logan gets his curse from Victor :D https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612264

Logan was running as fast as he could, ignoring the stinging pain caused by the branches cutting his face and arms.

He had made the mistake of wandering in the forest too late in the afternoon and when the sun had started to set he was still too far away from his village to come back. He had looked for a shelter in order to avoid the dangerous creatures that haunted that place during the night, and he had found a small campsite with a handful of people. He had approached them, but after explaining his problem they had laughed at him. That was when he had realised his mistake.

A huge blond man had walked towards him, threatening even if he was smiling in amusement.

"Yeah, come here, we were just looking for another pack member." he had said, his longer canines showing as he grinned.

Logan had stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry, I think there's been a mistake." he had replied.

"Oh, I don't think so." the other had growled.

"Is it hunting time already, Victor?" a woman had asked.

"That depends on our new friend here."

Logan had fled at those words.

He had heard loud laughs, then they had howled.

So there he was, chased by what he thought was a werewolf, running for his life.

He dared to look back after a while, but as dusk advanced the forest got darker and he was unable to see anything. He was sure he was still being chased because every now and then he could hear a howl or some branches breaking violently, so he kept on running at full speed.

As the temperature dropped his breath started to condense in front of his face, making it even harder to see where he was going.

When he noticed the huge tree blocking his path it was too late: he bumped into it and fell backwards on the fallen leaves.

He barely had time to stand up again before a huge hand grabbed his head and pushed him back on the ground.

He rolled on his back and was pinned there by the man called Victor.

He was panting too, but he looked amused.

Their closeness made Logan notice the unusual yellow colour of his eyes, and he shivered in fear.

"Now, it's been a fun chase. It's been a while since a human made me sweat." Victor said.

"Please, I don't want any trouble." Logan replied.

The other laughed, leaning down on him.

"Too bad you entered the wolves' den, then." he mocked him.

He shuddered and looked up, seeing a speck of white light in the dark night sky. His grin widened.

"Full moon tonight." he declared with amusement, looking down on his prey. "You better entertain me, I might let you live."

He kneeled up, holding his prey down with his legs, and howled at the moon.

Logan's eyes widened in horror as the man's features started to transform: his face grew into a snout, his fingers turned into claws, all of his body quickly covered with thick blond fur that crept from under his stretching clothes, a long tail coming out of his trousers. The human didn't think it was possible for him to get any bigger, but he was clearly wrong since his previously loose clothes had become skin-tight.

He couldn't help but tremble when the monster looked down at him, his eyes the only recognizable things from his human form.

Victor got a whiff of him and let out a low growling chuckle at the smell of fear. He had completely embraced his wolf form, so he was in full control. But the other didn't know that and he _loved_ when his preys tried so hard to please him or escape to survive.

The runt was clearly one of the latters since he tried to slip away from underneath him. He only needed to pin his shoulders down with his clawed hands and growl to make him whimper and stiffen in terror.

He was getting excited, the human's fear turning him on. He leaned down and licked his cheek, leaving a wet trail of saliva on him.

Logan whimpered and trembled, trying to pry the other's claws from him.

Victor snorted against his face, threateningly showing his sharp teeth.

The human stopped moving.

The monster placed the tip of a claw on his prey's sternum, slowly dragging it down to rip his shirt open and scratch his soft skin. The smell of blood made his dick twitch in excitement, and it started to harden when he licked the crimson liquid.

He violently exposed the runt's chest, then he ripped his trousers off.

Logan tried to get away again since he wasn't pinned down momentarily, but Victor grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him back.

The werewolf forced his legs open, rubbing his crotch against his ass.

"No!" the prey shouted in fear, uselessly trying to pull himself away.

That reaction did nothing by arouse Victor more, who pinned him down again before lowering his trousers to get his dick out.

Logan screamed in horror at that sight: it was huge and red, with a bulge at the base. He increased his efforts to get away, only to be firmly held with his legs wide open.

Victor rubbed his dick between his prey's buttocks, making it swell even more.

"No no no!" the human was repeating in a panic, trembling and scratching the earth as he uselessly kept on trying to free himself.

The werewolf chuckled, a sound like a low rumble coming out of his throat. He started to press against Logan's hole, having a hard time to force that tight hole to welcome him.

The human screamed in pain when the tip managed to enter him, all of his muscles tensed as he tried to push it out again.

Victor growled, gradually managing to shove himself inside the other, feeling him stretch around him. When only his thick base was outside he pulled out a little and thrust in an effort of getting it all in.

"Stop! It won't fit! It won't fit!" Logan shouted in a panic.

He felt like he was about to rip apart, his hole and insides burning for the violent intrusion.

The werewolf ignored his words, thrusting again and again, gradually getting more and more of his base inside him.

The human cried out in agony when the other's dick finally managed to get all in, stretching him to his limit.

The monster let out a low satisfied growl, lightly scratching his prey's thighs and leaving thin red trails of blood on them. He enjoyed that warm and tight hole for a few seconds, then he started to violently thrust.

Logan started to bawl his eyes out for the pain, scratching the werewolf's furry arms as if it would make him let go. He could feel his monstrous dick swell even more, especially its base, making him fear it would rip him open, and he felt as if it would come out of his abdomen. He didn't know if his teary eyes were misleading him, but he was sure he could see it bulge under his skin.

Victor licked his victim's tears with delight, grunting in pleasure as he picked up his pace. He felt his orgasm build inside him faster than usual, surely thanks to the runt's expressive suffering. He actually liked it, his prey was very vocal about it. Maybe he could keep him as his bitch. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

He fucked him harder and faster, howling his pleasure at the moon multiple times, until he finally reached his orgasm. He unloaded deep inside Logan, his knot swelling until it was too big to pull out.

The human was still crying after he stopped moving, and Victor though he was so beautiful it was a shame to kill him or let him go.

The werewolf leaned down on him and bit his shoulder, growling in satisfaction when he tasted blood.

Logan screamed in pain and horror, feeling the monster's saliva course through his veins like fire, making him writhe and spasm. He felt the curse run through his body, sinking in every inch of it and merge with him.

Victor licked away his blood and looked at him, feeling excited again despite his knot still prevented him from moving.

When it finally went down he started to thrust again.

The human's voice got even louder than before, that renewed pain adding to the one caused by the curse transforming him from the inside. He still looked human, but he felt that something was changing inside him, even if he couldn't explain what.

Victor fucked him multiple times throughout the night, marking him with his claws and teeth, filling him up with his semen and covering him with his scent.

It was only at dawn that that torment stopped.

The monster returned to his human form, his now reasonably sized dick slipping out of his prey's abused hole together with all of his cum. He panted and collapsed on his new bitch, falling asleep in a few moments for the exhaustion.

Logan's sobbing gradually calmed down as the agony subsided to a duller sensation, even if moving still sent pangs of pain through him.

He stood still for some time, afraid of waking his abuser up, until he noticed he had passed out.

He slowly slipped away from underneath him, biting his lips in order not to scream in pain when he got up and started to silently walk away.

He had to get as far away as possible from him.


End file.
